Un recuerdo
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Le habían obligado a levantarse temprano. Le habían obligado a estar sentado en una carroza durante horas. Le habían obligado ir a un sitio al que no quería ir. ¿Y le preguntaban que si quería ver a la causa de su desgracia? ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa?


**N/A:** La verdad es que no hay mucho que decir. El otro día me acabé de ver _RomeoxJuliet_ por...no sé ¿Millonésima vez? y pensé ¿Porqué no? Y aquí está el resultado, espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer: **La historia de Romeo y Julieta simpre me ha gustado, pero creo que yo hubiera hecho que Julieta no tuviera tan claro su amor por Romeo y se planteara el estar con Tybalt...¿Eso puede servir como disclaimer? jajaja.

**Resumen:** Como todo el mundo sabe (o no) Tybalt es hijo de un Montesco y una Capuleto. Es mayor que Julieta, por lo tanto debió haberla conocido antes de que todos los Capuleto murieran.

* * *

><p>Era un día soleado, sin nubes. Era un día en el que todos estaban alegres. Las palomas iban de un lado a otro más blancas de lo normal y blah blah blah (todas esas cosas bonitas que aparecen el los cuentos de hadas y que él odia, más que nada porque son cursis). Dejemoslo en que era un bonito día de primavera en el que todo el mundo estaba extrañamente alegre.<p>

¿La razón? Ahora lo descubriréis.

Él se había levantado ese día de mal humor. Había tenido que vestirse con sus mejores ropas y sentar su trasero en una carroza durante una horas que a él le parecieron días. Pero habían llegado. El castillo de Neo Verona, con sus banderas rojas ondeando con fuerza y el escudo de la familia en él. Los sirvientes saludaban con una gran sonrisa en la cara, aunque para él eran sonrisas de bobos, tampoco había que poner esas caras de idiotas, no es que fuera un graaaan acontecimiento (en realidad sí que lo era, pero eso a él le importaba un bledo).

Caminó por pasillos largos, subiendo escaleras, cruzandose con gente (todos tenían la misma cara de bobos) hasta que se detuvo en una habitación. Su _padre_ llamó a la puerta (porque no, no estaba solo ¿No lo había dicho? Vaya...fallo mio supongo) y en pocos segundos un criado les abrió y les invitó a entrar.

La sala era grande, llena de adornos de color rojo y con grandes ventanales de los que colgaban banderas con el escudo de la familia. El hombre les invitó a sentarse mientras iba a buscar a su señor. Al rato llegó un hombre alto, de pelo rojizo y corto, con barba (y una sonrisa de bobo en la cara) elegantemente vestido.

-Capuleto-sama-dijo su _padre_ con una exagerada reverencia (él rodó los ojos).-Me alegro de verle ¿Se acuerda de mi hijo?

-Cómo no voy a acordarme de él. Ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que le vi.

-Espero que su mujer esté recuperada.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto...

Inmediatamente se pusieron a hablar de cosas que no eran interesantes para un niño de cinco años, por lo que él recorrió con la miraba toda la sala, buscando algo de interés. [...] Pasaban los minutos y los adultos seguían hablando y a veces riendo, les habían traido vino y comida que degustaban con placer, él solo estaba sentado en una esquina, enfadado, queriendo irse a casa.

-Tienes pinta de estar aburrido pequeño-le dijo una voz suave. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con una mujer, peliroja, que le sonreía con dulzura.

-Capuleto-sama-su _padre_ volvió a hacer una exagerada reverencia.-Veo que su estado no podría ser mejor, me alegro.

-Gracias-conestó la mujer. De nuevo posó la mirada en el pequeño-Dime Tybalt ¿Te gustaría verla?

¿Qué si le gustaría verla? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¡Pues claro que no! Esa cosa le había hecho levantrse pronto, le había hecho tener agujetas en el culo de estar tanto tiempo sentado en la misma postura y le había obligado a vestir con ropa que odiaba. Lo menos que le apetecia era ver a la cosa que había provocado que un día tan bonito se hubiera ido por el reterete.

-Sí-respondió después de pensarselo mejor, así podría a lejarse de los dos hombres.

Cogió la mano que Lady Caputelo le ofrecía (por educación, que aquí nadie vaya a pensar que lo hizo por gusto) y fue con ella a la sala contigua.

En medio había una cuna y encima un bulto que no dejaba de moverse, mirandolo todo con curiosidad, con esos ojos grandes y marrones. Sabía lo que era, pero nunca había visto uno de verdad. Tenía unas manos pequeñas, cerradas en torno a una manta que había dejado de estar en su sitio hacía rato. Su madre le quitó con cuidado la manta y la cogió en brazos, el bebé rio y se vio su pequeña boquita desdentada.

-¿Te gustaría cogerla?

Él asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Y pensar que con el paso del tiempo esa cosa enana sería una persona. Lady Capuleto acercó a su hija a Tybalt que estiró los brazos para cogerla. El bebé puso mala cara en el momento que no sintió el calor de su madre, pero los brazos del chico impidieron que rompiera a llorar.

-Con cuidado Tybalt, aún es muy pequeña.

El bebé le miraba con curiosidad y no tardó en alzar los bracitos para intentar alcanzar la cara del muchacho.

-Se llama Julieta.

-Hola Julieta-susurró Tybalt. Lady Capuleto fingió no oirlo, sabía cómo era el caracter del muchacho y prefirió no avergonzarle. Años más tarde Tybalt juraría que no pronunció tales palabras.

-Julieta Fiammatto Asto Capuleto-recitó la madre.

Pero Tybalt no escuchó eso último, la pequeña Julieta le había cogido un dedo y le sonreía con inocencia.

Tybalt nunca imaginó que su historia acabara de esa forma. Pero al menos tenía recuerdos para no olvidarla.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

No sé si os esperabáis algo así. Siempre he imaginado a Lagy Capuleto como una madre cariñosa y a Lord Capuleto...bueno, cualquier padre se pondría contento pot el nacimiento de su hija no? Y bueno la razón por la que he escrito la palabra padre en cursiva (refiriendome al padre de Tybalt, que ahora mismo no me viene el nombre a la cabeza) es porque como en realidad él no es su padre y le detesta, como que se ve obligado a llamrale de una forma que no le gusta.

Mitsuki Sakurai.


End file.
